


Dashing Through the Snow

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 27: sledding.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dashing Through the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 27: sledding.

Andromeda buttoned the very top button on Teddy's jacket, "Behave yourself for Harry, young man."

"I will!" Teddy took Harry's hand in his mittened one and dragged him along, his snow boots thumping loudly on the stone floor of the foyer. "Are we going to go fast?"

Harry looked at Andromeda then stage-whispered to Teddy, "Very fast."

"You be careful with him, Harry," she chided.

"We're just sledding, Gran," Teddy said. 

"I solemnly swear," he said, unable to keep from smiling. 

She gave Harry a stern look that, for the briefest moment, reminded him of Bellatrix but then she laughed, changing her features completely, and shut the door behind them. 

Harry grabbed the sled that was propped outside and they headed around the back of the house. There was a hill about the right size for a five-year-old to get a thrill. 

When they reached the top of the hill—evergreens to the left, the bare orchard to the right—Harry recalled how much he'd have liked to go sledding or even play in the snow when he was little. 

They didn't get a lot of snow in Surrey but the few times they did, he wasn't allowed out in it. He didn't have boots or mittens to wear and Petunia didn't want to deal with him coming in sopping wet and cold.

Harry looked down at Teddy. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

Harry dropped the sled then sat down. "Climb in here." He gestured between his legs and Teddy plopped down in front of him. Harry pulled his legs into the sled, wrapped one arm around Teddy's middle, and used the other to push them off. 

It took a few seconds to get going and then... 

Teddy was laughing and shrieking as they flew down the hillside. Harry leaned to the left to avoid a bump, then leaned to the right again, delighted by Teddy's giggles. 

The sled finally came to a stop where the hill flattened into pasture.

"Again! Again!" Teddy said, holding the edges of the sled as if that would make it keep going.

"We've got to get to the top of the hill," Harry said, standing up.

Teddy held out his arms. "Carry me!" 

Harry laughed. "Thank goodness for magic." 

He gathered Teddy to him and Apparated them to the top of the hill.


End file.
